


They Can't Believe I Made You Weak

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, but they will be, luke likes to be humiliated, michael and calum aren't really involved, rough, this is really filthy, unsafe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I meant under the jeans.” Ashton says, keeping his arms crossed as he approaches Luke very slowly.</p>
<p>Luke’s really confused now. “Under my j-“ And oh. Oh. Oh no. No no no. Realization dawns on him because he knows exactly what he’s wearing under his jeans, and Ashton probably saw while Luke was cleaning up, and shit shit shit. “Ashton, I-“</p>
<p>“What. Are. You. Wearing. Lucas.” Ashton questions more firmly, voice dripping with dominance and Luke visibly shivers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Luke likes to be humiliated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Believe I Made You Weak

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Strange Love by Halsey)

The 5 Seconds of Summer boys are beyond happy to be back in the London house. It’s genuinely their favorite spot to be besides home, and this time they don’t even need any adults to supervise them. During the writing of the first album, Luke’s mom stayed with them the whole time they were here and it was awesome to have someone to cook and clean up while they were super busy banding, but now they’re older and they’re just here to write a tiny bit for the third album and chill since the second album just came out. They don’t have much work to do right now, so it’s just time for relaxing and getting inspired again. 

 

Luke is particularly jazzed to be back. He loves it here, its where almost all of his favorite memories with the boys have happened, like broken beds in the middle of the night, early morning twitcams with too much bickering, and complaining about a lack of food after Calum and Michael have raided the kitchen. It’s become sort of a landmark for the boys and they’re always so happy to be there. 

 

The youngest boy is currently fixing himself the sandwich to end all sandwiches, piling it high with meat and cheese and multiple layers of bread and tomato and lettuce and he’s proud of himself. He’s almost certain he should give a victory speech or something as he places the top bread slice on and finishes it. The only thing this plate needs now is some chips and a cold soda, so Luke puts away all the leftover ingredients so Ashton doesn’t get angry, leaning over to set it all in the fridge where it’s supposed to go. He hears a gasp from behind him and he whips around, the sound making him jump because he was alone a second ago. He clutches his chest and stares wide-eyed at Ashton, who magically appeared in the kitchen doorway.

 

“Jesus Ash, you scared the shit out of me.” Luke shakes his head, turning back around to get a soda and grab the bag of chips from the cabinet.

 

“Sorry...” Ashton says slowly, like he’s contemplating something. “Uh, hey Luke?”

 

Luke hums in response, trying to figure out the proper chip-to-sandwich ratio.

 

“What, uh, what are you wearing?” Ashton asks, a small smirk evident in his voice.

 

Luke turns around with a confused look on his face, watching Ashton cock his head and cross his arms like he knows some big bad secret that Luke doesn’t. The youngest boy looks down and pats his stomach and legs, trying to figure out what’s wrong with his outfit. Black jeans, black Nirvana shirt, black socks—just looks like his usual.

 

“Uh...clothes? I’m not sure what you mean.” Luke tells the oldest boy, watching Ashton’s smirk deepen. “Are...are these like, your jeans or something, ‘cause I swear I didn’t take them on purpose. I genuinely thought they were mine, but I can go take them off if you-“

 

“Luke, they’re not my jeans. They’re yours.” Ashton cuts him off.

 

“Then what-“

 

“I meant under the jeans.” Ashton says, keeping his arms crossed as he approaches Luke very slowly.

 

Luke’s really confused now. “Under my j-“ And oh. Oh. Oh no. No no no. Realization dawns on him because he knows exactly what he’s wearing under his jeans, and Ashton probably saw while Luke was cleaning up, and shit shit shit. “Ashton, I-“

 

“What. Are. You. Wearing. Lucas.” Ashton questions more firmly, voice dripping with dominance and Luke visibly shivers.

 

His face is heating up and this is so embarrassing. He’s never been more embarrassed in his life and now Ashton wants to force him to admit it out loud when anyone could hear. His cheeks and his neck feel hot and his knees are close to buckling and despite it all he’s chubbing up in his jeans, squirming because humiliation makes him feel hot all over, especially when its someone as strong and domineering as Ashton. 

 

“Answer me, Luke.” Ashton commands, and he’s almost on top of Luke with how close he’s gotten and he can definitely tell that Luke’s getting off on this, can probably feel the heat coming off of the younger boy.

 

Luke’s shaking from head to toe, dick twitching roughly between his legs. He swallows thickly avoiding eye contact at all costs as he mumbles the answer to Ashton’s question. Luke’s at least two inches taller than Ashton but he feels so small under the leering gaze. A rough hand grips his jaw with bruising strength and forces his head up so he has no choice but to meet Ashton’s eyes. He whimpers in pain and his dick gives another jump at being manhandled around like a child.

 

“Say it louder baby, I wanna hear the answer properly.” Ashton’s grip doesn’t loosen and the way he’s looking at Luke is so knowing and cocky that Luke wants to melt into a puddle and drown in himself.

 

Luke’s eyes sting with little embarrassed tears as he submits to Ashton’s demand. “I-I’m w-wearing.....wearing panties.” The last word slips out like a whisper, breathy and broken because it’s a dirty secret Luke never planned on sharing with anyone, much less his bandmate and best friend.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear that last word.” Ashton smirks, loving the way Luke whines and squirms, taking note of how obvious his hard on is.

 

“Panties!” Luke screams, squeezing his eyes shut in shame. “I’m wearing panties, Ashton.” He whines again, a little quieter this time.

 

Ashton laughs right in his face, releasing Luke’s jaw finally and crossing his arms again. “That’s what I thought.” 

 

Luke’s still trembling and his dick is aching so badly that he figures he’s got nothing else left to lose at this point, so he reaches down with a shaking hand and palms himself through his jeans. He groans and pushes harder against himself, not caring that Ashton starts chuckling again. 

 

“You little whore.” Ashton sneers, making Luke’s legs shake. “Getting hard while I’m making fun of you. It’s pathetic, Luke.” Ashton growls the last part right in Luke’s ear, hot breath giving him the chills. “You’re a desperate little fucker, prancing around in these,” Ashton reaches around to Luke’s ass and tugs the hem of the light blue panties hard enough to make Luke’s whimpers go up and octave or two, “like we wouldn’t notice. You’re lucky Calum and Michael are still upstairs otherwise they’d be right here with me watching you get yourself off in the middle of the kitchen.”

 

Luke’s cheeks must be permanently stained red by now. He’s so fucking ashamed and embarrassed that he got caught and that he’s rubbing one off in the kitchen with Ashton ridiculing him right in his ear. It’s degrading and the thought only makes him rub himself harder over his jeans. He’s so fucking close to creaming himself and Ashton just won’t shut up and Luke might actually faint and bash his head open with how dizzy he is.

 

“You’re gonna come aren’t you? You’re gonna make yourself fucking come in your pants like a 10 year old. Get yourself all messy in those pretty little panties. Then you get to walk all the way upstairs to clean up, and you have to pass Michael and Calum’s room with your pants so fucking dirty you can’t even walk straight.” Luke’s knees are starting to buckle and he’s right on the edge, just needs another push. “Better yet, maybe I won’t even let you clean yourself up. Maybe I’ll get those filthy jeans off and make you get on your knees in your ruined little panties and force my cock down your throat until you can’t breathe. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

 

Luke squeals, biting into Ashton’s bicep as he comes harder than he ever has before with that image in his mind. He whines against the cotton t-shirt and he doesn’t stop rubbing himself until he’s shivering with sensitivity. He stops with a shudder and breathes heavily through his nose, keeping his eyes shut and his head down.

 

“Fucking filthy.” Ashton murmurs, making Luke whimper when rough hands undo his jeans and yank them down and off his legs, tossing them aside. “Knees, now.” Ashton commands, deft and sure fingers getting his jeans down around his thighs.

 

Luke’s drops to his knees almost immediately, getting goosebumps from how cold the tile is under him. He’s almost drooling as he scoots back against the floor level cabinets, watching Ashton peel down his boxers to reveal a thick and leaking cock that slaps against Ashton’s shirt. 

 

Ashton looks down at him as he shuffles forward. “God damn, that’s one hell of a sight.” The oldest boy rakes his eyes up and down Luke’s body like he’s a piece of meat about to be devoured and it feels so dirty and degrading to be stared at while he’s so exposed and vulnerable and he’s about to get hard again.

 

He gulps as Ashton meets his eyes, blush deepening and creeping all the way down his torso with how cocky the oldest boy looks. Ashton grabs the hair on the top of Luke’s head, yanking at it right from the roots and making Luke yelp as he looks up. Ashton feeds the head of his cock into Luke’s mouth, forcing the youngest’s head back against the cabinets so he has no way to get away from Ashton.

 

The oldest boy keeps himself still as he lets Luke suck to his heart’s content on just the head of his cock, keeping him silent as he smirks. “Hey Michael! Calum! Get your asses down here, you gotta see this!” 

 

Luke’s eyes go wide as Ashton yells conversationally, sounding amused like he’s watching a funny video on the internet rather than forcing his dick further into Luke’s mouth. Luke goes to push Ashton away but his hands are quickly snatched and forced to bend onto the counter over his head. He whimpers and Ashton grunts, fucking Luke’s mouth slowly as pounding footsteps can be heard on the stairs. Luke tries to twist and turn to hide himself behind Ashton’s body but he’s held still by the firm grip on his wrists and the dick shoving his head back against the cabinet so hard it’s starting to feel tender. He has no choice but to be held still and have his mouth fucked with his soiled panties on display.

 

He gags as the footsteps come into the kitchen, eyes squeezing shut so he doesn’t have to see the looks on his friends’ faces when they see him being treated like the filthy slut he is. Ashton pauses with his dick halfway down Luke’s throat, stealing his breath and gagging him even more. He tries to relax as Ashton turns his head and nods for Michael and Calum to come closer. They do, stopping on either side of the oldest boy and even with his eyes closed Luke can still feel them staring at him. He struggles to calm down and not actually throw up from how hard he’s gagging, but Ashton’s nonchalance and unconcern for Luke and his well-being is making him hard again and that’s making him dizzier than he was before. He feels like a toy, something useless yet used at the same time and he’s starting to sweat.

 

“Jesus, what the hell is happening here?” Calum asks, staring down at Luke’s struggling form, watching spit dribble from the corners of his mouth.

 

“Are those fucking panties?” Michael wonders, at least having the decency to sound somewhat shocked.

 

Luke’s chest is swirling with shame, being caught in such a position in front of the people he’s forced to live with and travel with in close proximity 365 days a year. He’s genuinely crying now, feeling degraded and dirty but he loves every second he spends on the floor with his knees bruising and his jaw aching. The humiliation makes him feel sick with need, makes him feel like a no-good whore, and he fucking loves it.

 

“Yeah, I caught him wearing them around pretending he didn’t want us to notice. He got so embarrassed that he just had to jerk himself off right in front of me; creamed in his pants he was so desperate for it. Got so worked up listening to me call him names that he practically broke the floor trying to get on his knees fast enough.” Ashton sneers, jerking his hips forward and choking Luke loudly. 

 

“What a little bitch.” Calum laughs, quick to catch onto the game as he watches Luke take Ashton’s cock down his throat over and over again. He squats down so he’s eye-level with Luke, shaking his head with a snarky smile on his face. “He’s fucking hard again, Ash.”

 

“You must be joking.” Michael laughs, Ashton joining in as Michael squats on the other side of Luke. “Well I’ll be damned, he is hard again. How pathetic.” Michael almost looks sorry for Luke, in a condescending way, and Luke’s gut twists and his ears ring because they’re just talking about him like he’s not even here, like he doesn’t deserve to be the center of attention even when he technically is.

 

Luke realizes with a jolt that if this keeps up he’s going to come again, without being touched this time. It’s a skill he’s figured out over the years and he’s seriously regretting it now, because he can still feel the mess he made earlier drying on his skin under the silky blue material, and he doesn’t think he could handle the shame of doing it again in front of everyone. He’s already losing his mind just from this, so he tries to fight his way out, tensing up and pushing at the hold Ashton has on him. All it does is make the ridiculing worse.

 

“You weak little slut, you can’t even move and I’m barely even holding you down.” Ashton cackles at him, only fucking Luke’s mouth harder and faster and it’s obvious he’s getting close so Luke just sucks harder and uses more tongue, figuring that the quicker Ashton finishes the quicker he can get away without any more embarrassment.

 

“Aw now there’s a good whore, finally figured out what you’re supposed to do with that useless mouth, huh?” Calum giggles, slapping Luke’s inner thigh and making him squeal around Ashton.

 

“It’s a fucking miracle.” Michael chuckles, pinching Luke’s right nipple harshly through his shirt, enough to make him squeal again and arch his back.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Ashton growls, pulling out of Luke’s mouth quickly and jerking himself off.

 

Luke coughs and chokes loudly, gasping in air and keeping his eyes shut, waiting for Ashton to come. He can feel his own spit all over his chin and his dried spunk all over his own cock and his hair is sticking to his head with sweat and there are tears on his cheeks and then Ashton’s come joins the mess on his face with a long moan from the oldest boy. Luke’s surprised he hasn’t come himself by now, but he knows he won’t last much longer with the three of them looking at him like they are right now. He’s still sputtering and his throat is on fire and his arms are cramped and his legs are numb and he just wants to curl up on the floor and die, but he’s never felt so good before in his life. 

 

“Shit that was good.” Ashton breathes, finally letting Luke’s arms go.

 

They flop down to Luke’s sides, bones popping loudly as he winces, staring at the floor waiting to be left alone. He still can’t quite catch his breath and his chest feels like its squeezing his lungs and his heart and he’s close to bursting. His mind is going insane, wondering what the boys must think of him, what this could do to their friendship, to the band. He whimpers quietly, tears leaking out at the thought of the band being ruined all because he’s a fucking freak that likes to be yelled at and smacked around and made fun of. Why can’t he just be a normal person and not some weirdo kink slut. He tries to stay quiet to avoid any more jokes on his behalf, and he’s definitely not hard anymore, but there are still three pairs of feet surrounding him and he’s too afraid to get himself up and get away from here. He’s ashamed still, but not in a good way.

 

The boys seem to take notice, as he’s suddenly met with gentle strokes on his arms and in his hair, and a soft hand tilting his disgustingly dirty face up. Ashton’s eyes are soft and reassuring now, gazing into glassy blue ones with concern and maybe a little bit of regret. 

 

“Luke, calm down please. It’s alright, you don’t need to be upset.” Ashton tells him, soothing his thumb over the obvious bruises on his jawline. “I’m so sorry, I never....I didn’t even ask if that was okay to do. I just, when I saw you there with those on I couldn’t stop myself. And you were so fucking responsive that I didn’t want to stop, and I didn’t mean to take it that far.”

 

“We’re sorry too, Luke. We didn’t realize....” Michael shakes his head, now looking actually sorry for Luke.

 

Calum looks similar, and Luke wants to scream because they’ve got it so wrong. He’s not upset that it happened, he’s upset that he’s probably ruined everything by being such a freak. He shakes his head, knowing he’ll have no voice to say as much, trying to make them understand that he’s fine, that he liked it. They’re not getting it though, and he has no choice but to force it out vocally.

 

“I-“ He coughs, clearing his throat, “I’m okay.” It comes out like a whisper, much too quiet and broken but they heard him anyway. “I liked it.”

 

Ashton flounders for a response, but all he gets out of his shocked mouth is, “You...you liked that? Like, you genuinely like it?”

 

Luke nods quickly, playing with his fingers nervously because here comes the laughing and the kicking him out of their lives and the-

 

“That’s fucking hot, holy shit.” Calum announces, eyes wide and Luke cannot believe what he’s hearing.

 

“It is?” He rasps, looking incredulously at his best friend.

 

“Fuck yeah it is.” Michael agrees, nodding.

 

“Incredibly hot.” Ashton adds, shaking his head like he can’t quite believe that this is happening.

 

Luke’s honestly right there with him, because how the fuck did this actually work itself out without any fights or any name calling or any shaming on a nonsexual front. Luke didn’t even have to beg them to please forget it and forget him and forget his kinks even exist. Instead of all that, he’s helped up carefully by three sets of hands and he’s carried gingerly to the bathroom upstairs. They fully undress him and set him down in the tub that’s quickly filling with warm water and a tiny bit of bubbles, Calum climbing in behind him and letting Luke lean back on his chest.

 

“Close your eyes babe.” Michael instructs softly, waiting for Luke to obey before dumping water over his face and cleaning it gently with a washcloth. 

 

Luke feels the sweat and tears and spit and come disappear off his whole body, Ashton and Calum working on the rest as Michael focuses on his face and hair. Luke nearly falls asleep, the soft hands lulling him on as the day’s events finally catch up to him. He’s utterly exhausted and sore, but he feels relaxed and content. He smells of vanilla and sugar and he’s squeaky clean by the time the boys are done pampering him. He’s yawning so hard his eyes are watering when they lift him out of the water and wrap him in the fluffiest towel he’s ever felt. Ashton’s holding him tight, walking him out of the bathroom while Michael and Calum empty the tub and clean up. A pair of warm and slightly chapped lips press against his, the kiss turning passionate and deep quickly until Ashton is fully making out with Luke while laying him on the bed.

 

Once the kiss breaks, Luke realizes they’re in Michael’s bed, and he’s soon dressed in a warm hoodie that smells like Calum and shorts that smell like Ashton with a pair of fuzzy socks that are so obviously Michael’s if the Xbox insignia on them is anything to go by. He smiles tiredly as he’s surrounded by three warm bodies and a big blanket. He’s half asleep but his face is buried in someone’s chest and someone else’s arms are wrapped around his waist and there are lips pressed into his damp hair. 

 

“You’re ours forever you know. You’ll never get rid of us no matter what you’re into.” Michael mumbles and Luke finds that it’s him that’s kissing his hair.

 

Luke smiles like the sun.

 

“And you know, any time you need us to...you know, rough you up a bit, we’ll be there.” Calum adds, chest rumbling against Luke’s nose.

 

“Even when you don’t need that from us, we’ll still be there. We’re a team babe, and we love you.” Ashton finalizes, and Luke would cry with relief if he wasn’t so exhausted.

 

Instead he manages to mumble, “I love you guys too.” 

 

“Good, now go to sleep you kinky bastard.” Ashton giggles, reaching over to pet Luke’s hair.

 

Luke giggles back, nuzzling further into Calum and falling asleep to three voices plotting their next attack on his innocence, and he thinks that maybe it’s time for this house to hold some new favorite memories for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! I've got a few things in the works right now, and there will be more to this soon hopefully, so I hope you enjoyed this! :) Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
